Waffle town Adventures
by KitkatySS
Summary: Follow the story of Sasha a young half wizard, human as she embarks from Harmonic town towards Waffle island . She will have a rough start ... but theres no wonder how it turn out.
1. Journey to a new land

Chapter 1: The Journey to the New Land

Sasha

Sometimes people wonder why they where put on earth. Like why where they born… some children in my world are born to help out on the farm… some are born to save the harvest goddess. Others are there to save there town land. Well my name is Sasha. I'm about 14 years old. I am not your typical 14 year old. I was send away on an important mission by my mother and father. I was send to Waffle Town in order to save the land.

I'm a bit different then other children, its not just because I have this special job. I also have special powers, well special powers to see harvest spirits is what I inherited from my mother Noelle. But I inherit the most powerful magic from my dad. Yes I'm half wizard. I don't know what made my mom fall in love with my dad named Gale, but then again I don't usually question that otherwise I wouldn't be here.

Anyways I was send away on this important mission I don't know why I was picked and how my mom convinced my dad to let his youngest daughter to go over seas. I have an older brother named Andrew hes about 16 years old. My parents told me they couldn't send him since he was needed on the farm..

The farm… I miss it, it was quiet a run down place when my mom first came there. She said the mayor had trick her… funny our family seems to have a lot of being tricked into running farms. Like my uncle Ragana,… well I don't know but I heard that he had like 2 farms at once… thanks to Aunt Mist.

I'm leaning over the boat… looking in the water… sometimes I wish I could be a fish. Just to be able to swim threw the water and be free. But I have a job to do.

Pasaul

I usually see a whole range of people pass on my boat but something made me think mysteriously about Gale and Noelle choice to send Sasha away to a new town to live in. She seems so young for the age of 14. It seemed kind of sad that she gave up her childhood to save this land. It seems a bit much to put on a child.

The radio buzzed " High Storms in front of waffle island please no docking until"

The boat slams against the hard waves I grab the wheel to try and turn it but the boat whacks the passengers around I manage to grab Sasha and breath over her unconscious body..

Sasha

Oww my head really hurts why is all black?... I think to myself I hear my name being called " Sasha"

Jin

She looked in pretty rough shape I kept opening her I lids to see into her eyes to see she if she was responsive. Sasha wake up please. She opens her eyes

" Oww, where am i?" She trys to get up I push her down on the bed

" Your in Coral Clinic , in Waffle town, you have a pretty bad bump on your head, I'm Dr. Jin"

" Dr jin?" She says confused laying down in the bed

She then looks at me in a weird way " Thanks for taking care of me"

Sasha

When I met Dr. Jin he seemed kind of smart an intelligent, plus his green outfit looked awesome anyways, he was very nice looking and was very polite.

He turns to me and looks " Hi my names Van"

He looks kind of cute I then blurt out my name " My names Sasha, and well I'm coming to live on the farm anyways I'm feeling much better and I got to go see the mayor… thanks so much for talking care of me"

I jump off the bed and go over to the town hall.

I creak in the door open.

Gill

I hear the door creak open. " for the 1000 time Vivian your not going to that dance I don't care what boys are going to be there"

I hear a faint voice say " Hello, I'm not Vanessa, my name is Sasha I'm suppost to met your father Haminton?"

I look up from my desk and see a girl not a bit older then my Vivian standing there with a bag full of stuff.

I study her then ask " You the new farmer?"

She looks down at her clothes and her bag " I guess so could you tell me where the mayor is?"

I look down at my desk and cry a bit.

She is now standing in front of my desk " I'm sorry I didn't want to make you cry"

I look up " It's ok my dad died a few years back so if your looking for the Mayor it would be me"

" Oh " She says as she walks back and takes a seat

I pull out a pen and papper " Tell me about yourself?"

She leans back and starts to tell me her life story.

" Well my name is Sasha, I'm about 14 years old. I was born in Harp clinic. My parents are named Noelle and Gale. I was send her by my parents and the harvest goddess to save your town."

I write it all down as she talking I'm quiet shocked about her responsiblities all my Vivian cares about are cute boys. So I stand up and shake her hand

" Welcome to Waffle town, I'll show you to your farm but its not ready yet I have to get Dale to build you your house so in the mean time you'll be staying on Souffle farm. So I'll get Vivian to take you there. "


	2. The Annoying Snob

Chapter 2 : The annoying Snob

Sasha

He grabs the phone and dials a number the next thing I know the door flys open " Daddy if I show this dead beat the Stoffle farm will you let me go to that dance?"

I turn around I see a girl not much older then me, she seems a bit snoobish " I be that dead beat your talking about"

Vivian

I turn to see this meak voice talking to me I turn around and see this smelly farming girl staring at me she seems so lost in fashion sense.

So I say " Hello my name is Vivian and I'm waiting for my chance to be mayor"

She sticks out her hand and shakes " My names Sasha"

Sasha

We leave the town hall and go down some stairs and we cross into a new part of the island and when were almost at stoffle farm I see a man banging rocks . " I walk over to go say hello"

Vivian gets in my way " Hey Sasha, I don't who you think you are but you are not going for him hes mine understand"

I walk back " Um we don't own people Vivian…"

Vivian snorts at me " Well if I ever catch you socializing with him your dead you understand?" Shes pushes in me the mud picks me up and says

" if anyone asks you fell enjoy your life at this ranch"


	3. Stoffle Farm

Chapter 3: Stoffle farm

Van

" Ok mom has that?" My mom looks over and sees my work

" Great job Van…" She cramps up

" Mom are you ok " as I run over and make sure shes ok.

" Mom you should really have dad check you out" She kisses my forehead

" I love you Van, your so much like your father" Sudden the door flings open

" Hi" I look over and see Sasha shes covered in mud

I run over " Hey sasha what happened? "

She blunted states " I fell, um is there any where I can change into clothes that are less muddy?"

I pick up her bag and show her to one of the guest rooms " Dinner is at 8 pm if you want to join us"

Sasha

I'm taken by the fact he wants me to join his family for dinner " Um sure thanks I'll make sure I'm ready by then… um do you have a bathroom"

He says " Two door down to your left I'll see you for dinner"

I bow to thank him for his kindness and I turn to my wardrobe and pick out a nice dress and some undergarments and I walk down the hall way to the bathroom. I start the shower. Reminds me of the rain storms back home.

Gale

I look out the window see the rain fall … Noelle comes up from behind me ."You miss her? "

I turn and look at Noelle shes gotten all wrinkling from when we first married " Yeah I do I never thought I could have such a strong emotional connection to people.'

Noelle kisses me on the cheek " Its call love honey you just never felt it before because you where never with the right person" She shows me the photo of when Sasha was first born she was so cute wrapped up in her pink blanket.

Noelle comes around and says " Andrew needs your help delivering a cow tomorrow will you help him?"

I nod " I'll help"

She kisses me " well I'm going to get some sleep now good night"

Noelle been going to bed early everyday since Sasha left. I guess she misses her too but doesn't really want to say anything.


	4. The Dinner

Chapter 4: The Dinner

Sasha

I finish up the shower dry my hair and put on my dress I walk into the dinning room to see the table I set up.

" It looks lovely"

Van's grandmother turns up and says " Thank you I'm glad you like it."

She sits down at the table. Van comes up and says " Sasha your going to sit at the head of the table since your our guest tonight. My father should be home soon"

Next thing I know the door flys open and Jin comes threw the door " Hi honey it smells great" He kisses Van's mom on the cheek.

She laughs and says " Honey we have a guest today its Sasha the new farmer she going to help my dad out tomorrow when he comes back from the seed show"

Jin " I've met this young lady before she was at my clinic earlier anyways welcome to my home Sasha this is my wife Anissa and I hope your comfortable here till your new house is built I suggest you go talk to Dale tomorrow about your house it usually takes a few days and with all the crisis I'm pretty sure Gill forgot."

Well I sat there and ate all the food I then asked " Are you guys vegetarians?"

Van looks at me " No its just no one has been able to break the rock blocking the path to the animal farm and we haven't been able to get meat.. Also the boats not running right now Um can I please be excused?"

Anissa nods " Go a head Van"

Van gets up from the table and scraps his plate. " Good night everyone"

He walks out the room and I hear his bedroom door slam.

I jump to the sound of the door slam " Was it something I said?"

Jin looks down at his plate rolling his cabbage " No its just Van was instructed by the Mayor to um try and save the goddess tree, but he worked really hard at it and wasn't able to save the tree so hes kind of depressed. Then when the mayor got sick and he couldn't mix the medicine to save him… he just really thinks that all the bad stuff that has happened because he wasn't able to save the goddess tree."

" Oh" I say as a push my food around

" Im kind of tired so I think I'm going to turn in early as well,thanks you so much for the food" I get up and scrap my plate

I turn around " Good night" I bow and go to the guest room.

I sit in my room and take a picture out of my suitcase I see it's a picture of me and my brother when we where younger, in our pumpkin festival costumes , that was the day aunt Mist send us our costumes from over seas we dress up as the popular spring vegetable of turnips after we came home our mom cooked the turnips it was really good.

I turn off the light… and pat my pillow down and fall a sleep.


End file.
